1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel oil delivery and more particularly to an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring, calculating and transmitting the actual quantity of fuel oil delivered through a delivery pipe to a recipient, such as a residential or commercial building.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Fuel oil delivery records provided by the delivery company reflecting the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a recipient are not always accurate because the pumps used on fuel oil delivery trucks are not always accurate. Given the current high cost of fuel oil for heating residential and commercial buildings and for other purposes, such inaccuracies can be very costly to the home owner or business proprietor, particularly if they occur repeatedly over time.
The pumps on the fuel oil delivery trucks can be inaccurate for several reasons. Aside from the fact that the meter associated with the pumps may not be correctly calibrated, the oil pressure through the meter is designed for a specific flow rate and fluctuations in the flow rate may cause an inaccurate reading of the quantity of oil delivered. The temperature of the oil is also a factor because it affects the volume of the oil. Heat will cause fuel oil to expand and hence occupy more volume than the same amount of fuel oil at a lower temperature. Thus, the quantity of fuel oil recorded as delivered may be inflated if the temperature of the fuel oil is higher at the time it is delivered.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method which can accurately monitor and record the actual quantity amount of fuel oil delivered to residential and commercial buildings by taking into account fluctuations in flow rate and temperature of the fuel oil at the time of delivery.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building, which take into account the temperature of the fuel oil at the time the fuel oil is delivered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building, which take into account fluctuations in the flow rate of the fuel oil at the time the fuel is delivered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the amount of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building which measures the volume of the fuel oil as the fuel oil is being delivered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building which uses the temperature, flow rate and volume of the fuel oil measured at the time the fuel oil is delivered to calculate the actual total quantity of fuel oil delivered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building which is capable of calculating and displaying the actual total quantity of fuel oil delivered and the date and time the fuel oil was delivered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building which is capable of generating an audible alarm if the temperature of the fuel oil being delivered exceeds a pre-set level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building which is capable of calculating and transmitting to a remote location the actual total quantity of fuel oil delivered and the date and time the fuel oil was delivered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accurately monitoring and recording the quantity of fuel oil delivered to a residential or commercial building which is capable of calculating and transmitting to a remote location the actual total quantity of fuel oil delivered and the date and time the fuel oil was delivered by WiFi or mode.